Chivalry
by IzumiRin18
Summary: Lucas never expected this, he never expected to be in a world so different from his. And he didn't expect to ever find out what it was like to have a family. Follow him as he finds new brothers and a family, action-packed and full of adventures. (Future AcexSaboxOC)...(Rated Teen for future chapters/mild language/violence) (Will update as chapters go on)
1. Chapter 1

Nine years ago a strange thing happened to me. I had appeared in a new world, though I was yet to realize it. I believed I was dreaming. Though that all changed very quickly, and I grew adjusted to my new predicament.

I think the strangest thing was that I was now only an infant, and no longer a teenager. I suppose it helped me actually learn the language everyone was speaking, it certainly wasn't English. I soon identified it to be Japanese, and that no one spoke anything but that language.

I was born in a Noble family, which was quite the change for me. Previously, my family had been poor... and now I had the riches to do anything I wanted. Though, I quickly grew to despise the lifestyle. My noble parents didn't love me, I knew that and I didn't actually consider them my family.

In their eyes, I grew up fast. I excelled at math, science, and especially literature. My tutors were astonished at my abilities. They called me a child prodigy. I had laughed at the thought, I had already learned how to do all this stuff in another world.

I couldn't leave yet, not until I was at least a little stronger. That way I could survive in the harsh waters of the Grand Line.

Only months ago, I had escaped my life as a noble and joined a pirate crew. They took me in as a cabin boy, and they weren't as bad as many other pirates were. They were strong, of course, you had to be if you wanted to survive the Grand Line. But all that changed when the marine hero, Garp the Fist had shown up and taken out the crew.

For whatever reason, he had decided to take me upon his ship and give me a long lecture about becoming a criminal. I didn't really care for it, but something had peeked my interest. Garp had mentioned making me become a strong marine. Not only that, but he had also mentioned the ASL brothers, despite not mentioning their names.

He had then set course to the East Blue, to Dawn Island.

The days I spent traveling with Garp was filled with intense training, and I never really got a good rest. So by the time we had reached Dawn, I was a deadbeat and tired.

"C'mon boy! We ain't got all day, we have to go find your new home, where you'll become a strong marine with your brothers!" Garp bellowed as he dragged me through the woods. I grimaced, I didn't know what it felt like to have a home, and he doubted that the boys would ever consider me a brother.

Ignorant to my inner turmoil, Garp led ms to an old shack before exclaiming. "Dadan!" I winced at the volume as the door to shack opened. There stood a woman, who could be mistaken for a man if not for her large chest. She clearly looked displeased in seeing Garp, her face pale as a cigarette dropped from her mouth. "G- Garp!"

Garp then pushed me forward, nearly causing me to fall. I stumbled a bit before straightening. I bowed slightly and introduced myself without any prompting. "Hello, my name is Issac M. Lucas."

Garp grinned. "He is going to stay here and you are going to train him to become a strong marine!" I sweated, immediately reminded of his strenuous training regime. I peered at Dadan's face for her reaction. It was almost comical. Snot running from her nose, a gaping mouth, and a pale face.

"B- but we already have three, this isn't a daycare!" She flailed her arms in desperation.

Garp smiled and laughed. "Well I could always turn you in-" he was cut off when Dadan hastily shook her head.

"No! T- There's no need for that. We will take him in." Several voices could be heard behind her, presumably the other bandits... they groaned at their boss's lack of courage.

"Great! Now, where did the other boys go?" He peered through the door in confusion.

Dadan sighed. "They ran off and made a tree for in the woods. Right after you left, they've been there for months."

Garp raised an eyebrow before grinning. "I guess we will have to go find them then." he grabbed me by the arm again, leading me through the woods.

In the distance, I could hear their voices. I didn't bother asking how Garp found them, and so quickly, as I already knew the answer. The three were arguing, all equipped with a pipe. I presumed that they were sparring, and it led to some sort of argument.

Garp observed the scene before letting go of me, stalking over to the three boys before planting his fists on their heads. "Fist of Love for all of you!" The looks of horror were just as comical as Dadan's, their faces pale as they stuttered. Garp laughed. "I see you're continuing your training without me, you'll become strong marine's in no time."

Sharp retorts sounded, and Garp hit the boys again. They groaned in pain before Garp glanced at me. I let out a shaky breath and stepped forward. "I would like you to meet you're a new brother, he will become a strong marine along-side you three." Their eyes all flickered to me.

I shifted before giving a small nervous smile. "My name is Issac M. Lucas."

Ace glared hard, his body tense. I tried to ignore the small flicker of disappointment in my chest and observed the other reactions. Sabo wasn't glaring, but he was certainly tense. He also observed me, and I did my best to keep my face neutral. Luffy's face was a relief, and I couldn't help letting an out a shaky breath. He peered at me with curious, innocent eyes. He didn't seem nervous or tense, so that must mean he didn't see me as a threat. After all, his instincts were always spot on.

Luffy broke out into a grin and bounded over to me. "My name is Monkey D Luffy, and I'm going to be Pirate King!"

Everyone went silent before Garp hit Luffy again, causing him to yelp in pain and hold onto the inflicted area.

Garp went onto another rant about becoming a marine, and he mentioned a certain red-haired pirate and how he corrupted his mind.

I ignored these events and became familiar with my surroundings. I didn't know what to do nor how the brothers would act towards my arrival. I grimaced at the thought of the future, and the pain I would have to endure if I wanted to get close to these boys. I glanced back at Garp and the boys, the old man had finished yelling and I allowed myself to zone into the conversation again. "-Sadly I cannot stay and continue your training, so I'll be off. Get along!" The brothers all sighed in relief as Garp disappeared through the dense trees.

They soon turned their attention back to me however, Sabo and Ace exchanged cautious looks before the freckled boy settled on a glare towards me and the blonde a wary look.

I shifted uncomfortably before peering at the youngest, who grinned at me and laughed. "Shishishi, so where do you come from? I used to live in Fuusha before Jijji brought me here!" I smiled at his enthusiasm, but I knew I couldn't tell the whole truth.

"I was a cabin boy on a Pirate ship, though your grandpa beat up the crew and brought me here..." I vaguely answered while gauging the older two boy's reactions, knowing full well how Luffy would react.

Ace and Sabo both looked surprised, their eyes wide open. Unexpectedly, Ace was the first to regain his composure... he glared at me while scowling while muttering something I couldn't catch. When Sabo regained his composure he frowned, examining me as if staring would give him the answers he was looking for.

I brought my attention back to Luffy, who stared at me with awe, his mouth wide in shock. He broke out into a grin. "You were on a pirate ship. That's so cool—" he reached for his straw hat that hung loosely from his neck and examined it while smiling fondly. —"I knew a pirate crew, but they never let me sail with them. But I don't need to cause I'm going to be captain of my own crew and become the Pirate King, I promised Shanks!" he placed his hat onto his head and grinned at me.

Again I was shocked by his determination. Even though he was only a young child at the time, he still had an iron will. Sure he was weak, but I knew that if anyone could become Pirate King, it would be Luffy. I felt a smile creep on my face. "That's a fine dream, I hope you keep your promise."

Luffy tilted his head before exclaiming. "Of course I will!"

Before I could say anything else, the two other brothers came into view. Ace stalked over and came in between us, while Sabo only shook his head at the freckled brunet.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Luffy don't talk to this guy! He could be dangerous." He cast a heated glare toward me, then to Luffy.

Luffy smile dropped. "But he won't hurt us," he stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He seems like a good guy!"

Ace paused before glancing towards me then to Sabo, who in turn only shrugged and joined his brothers.

"He doesn't seem so bad," his blue eyes trained on Ace before he turned them on me. "I'm Sabo, and the grumpy one is Ace—" said person shouted "hey!" —" I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier."

I nearly let out a sigh of relief, with Sabo things wouldn't be so hard. He was level-headed and intelligent, I knew that he would be the bridge for me to cross to be able and reach Ace.

I smiled. "It's alright, nice to meet you both. You can call me Lucas."

Sabo nodded in response and Ace simply 'tsked' glaring at the ground. Luffy still stared at me with curiosity, and I knew to prepare myself with the questions I knew would come.

"You really were a pirate?!"—Luffy continued to ask me questions, and I quickly lost track of what he was asking, as the questions came and went as quick as they came. Though... one question did peak my interest.—" Oh! Do the people there poop? Do you poop?" he asked with the most genuine curiosity, his head tilted to the side in wonder.

I burst out laughing. Luffy continued to stare at me quizzingly as I grasped my bearings, I let out a few stray chuckles before answering. "Yes, people there poop and yes, I also poop."

"Why did you answer that?!" Both Ace and Sabo yelled, which made me another fit of laughter erupt. Luffy didn't know why I was laughing but he joined in too. The eldest boys stared at us with disbelieving looks, shaking their heads.

Honestly, this could have gone a lot worse in my opinion, in fact, this was way better than any scenario than I had imagined.

Sabo didn't hate my guts, unlike Ace, and actually did ask me a few questions... though they were luckily not of the same kind that Luffy liked to ask. Luffy had taken to calling me 'Luca' but I didn't really mind, it could be a lot worse. The only looks Ace gave me was a heated death glare, threatening glances, and a curious yet unreadable stare.

Though, while Luffy chatted with me the older boys had a hushed conversation and every so often glanced back at us with watchful eyes. I wondered what the two were talking about but there was no need to know, I doubted they would try to hurt me without any reason. Ace perhaps would but Sabo was smart enough not too, plus Luffy would never do that unless I hurt someone he cared about.

Eventually, the two headed back towards us with Ace still glaring but less heated. I wonder what Sabo said to tone him out a bit.

Sabo walked towards me, while Ace and Luffy started bickering. "Hey, can you and I talk for a moment?" he gestured towards a log further away from the other boys. Whatever it was, he didn't want the other two to hear.

I nodded and let him lead me, I decided to sit but Sabo remained standing his face serious and his body tense. I said nothing and waited for him to speak. "I don't think you're a bad guy, I trust Luffy's sense of character. But just know, that neither me nor Ace trust you–" he shifted, glaring at me with piercing blue orbs. —"if you ever hurt my brothers, ill make you wish you were never born "

His threat didn't scare me, but the look in his eyes did. I had no intention of hurting these boys, and I would make that point known. "You won't have to worry, I have no wish to harm your brothers," I smiled kindly. "I hope we can be friends, all of us."

My answer clearly startled him, he gaped at me for a moment before snorting. "Ace didn't scare you away?"

I continued smiling. "Nope, and unless he kills me I'm not gonna go away so easily."

Sabo shook his head and muttered something. "Well, he very well could so id be careful. I have nothing against you, but my threat still stands "

I nodded, understanding full well. In almost perfect timing Luffy ran to us and leaped onto Sabo, wrapping his arms around his torso many times. I stared, unsure how to react as Sabo desperately tried to escape Luffy's grasp.

"You idiot!" Ace hit Luffy over the head, causing him to let go of Sabo and yelp in pain. "You're not supposed to show your Devil Fruit!"

 **I really hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I'm planning on pairing my oc with one of the brothers. So this is your chance to leave. I wasn't planning on posting this, but it is the best thing I've written in a long time. So here it is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"You idiot!" Ace hit Luffy over the head, causing him to let go of Sabo and yelp in pain. "You're not supposed to show your Devil Fruit!"**

Luffy's eyes went wide and he gasped. "Oh no! I forgot!"

The two brunets continued to yell at each other and Sabo shook his head and sighed.

I knew about Luffy's fruit already, and I knew about Devil Fruits in general. Definitely more than these three... though, seeing the rubber fruit was certainly the sight to see. However, I was more awed than shocked

"Devil Fruit huh, I'm surprised to see a user in the East Blue. I usually only see that on the Grand Line "

Everyone turned to me in shock. "You sailed on the Grand Line?!" Sabo shouted.

I nodded slowly, regretting my choice of words. "Yes, I did. I've seen plenty of Devil Fruit users, its stupid not to have at least one per crew. You'd never survive."

Ace folded his arms. "Luffy's power is useless."

"Hey, it is not!" said person retorted.

"Luffy's right," I interjected, catching everyone's attention. Sabo looked interested, Ace glared, and Luffy was clearly caught off guard by my statement.

I continued. "It may seem useless, but his fruit–"I gestured to Luffy–"The rubber fruit, is actually a great fruit. Sure it's not the strongest, but almost every fruit has its personal strengths. It takes years of training to be able to unlock a Devil Fruit's full potential."

My words seemed to confuse Luffy and even Ace. Although Sabo, unsurprisingly, seemed to catch on.

"So you're saying that Luffy's fruit is more than meets the eye?" I nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure as Luffy trains more and more he can fully use his powers. Though a fruit is very hard to control, so it'll likely take time," I turned towards Luffy. "Say... when did you eat that fruit?"

Luffy tilted his head in thought. "Uh, about a year ago? Shanks had it!"

"So not very long. I doubt you can even throw a proper punch with your power," I remarked offhandedly.

"Can too!" "Sounds about right." the three boys spoke at the same time

I chuckled again, shaking my head. "If Luffy wants to become stronger he should definitely learn to use his fruit and it's abilities. It takes creativity and imagination too, otherwise, you'll never get anywhere. You need technique."

Luffy paused, walked over to me much to the confusion of his brothers. He pointed at my face. "You!" I tilted my head in question. "Teach me how to control my Fruit!"

His brothers gaped at him in surprise. I blinked several times before chuckling quietly. "Give me a reason."

"I need to become stronger, and stronger, and stronger, and stronger to become Pirate King!" I stared into Luffy's determined Onyx eyes and knew that even if I refused he wouldn't give up. In the end, he would have his way.

Smiling I answered softly. "You won't take no for an answer will you," Luffy said nothing "Yeah I'll teach you."

The two older boys finally snapped out of their stupor, and Ace looked angry. He stepped between Luffy and me, glowering. "No way in hell!"

Luffy pouted. "Why not?"

"Because we hardly know him, idiot!"

Sabo seemed to be thinking. "It should be alright, as long as we are there." he reasoned.

He received a look of betrayal from Ace and a cheer from Luffy.

I smiled, clapping my hands together. "Great! When shall we start Luffy?"

Before Luffy could answer, Sabo interjected. "Tomorrow, same place, and in the afternoon. It's getting late, so we are going to head home."

I nodded, glancing towards the darkening sky. "I'll be there." And I turned around, heading back to where I came from. I'd have to stay at Dadan's tonight, as I didn't have any other shelter.

"Bye Luca!"

I smiled at Luffy's fading voice. It seemed things were going well, far more than I could have expected.

Dadan wasn't very happy with my arrival and tried to pull the "We are bandits" talk. I ignored them and joined them for dinner, it was hectic, but nothing I wasn't used to. Pirates could be just as bad.

I bathed before going to sleep and imagined how hard it was going to be in gaining the brothers' trust.

But there was nothing I could do right now, besides sleep and be ready tomorrow.

I left the early morning after stealing food from the bandits, it was probably around 7:00 am so I still had several hours till I had to meet the brothers. So I decided to get familiar with my surroundings. I also knew the place was dangerous, so I would need some way to defend myself from the animals. Garp had taken my weapons away and didn't give them back, so I would need to get new ones.

And what better place to get them then in town?

Finding the Grey Terminal wasn't very hard, though I was careful not to run into any suspicious people. I knew I would have to have some reason to go into town, so it was lucky that I still had my noble crest. I just hope no one recognized it as my family.

Getting in was easy, and no questions were asked. Though it was apparent I would have to put more Noble attire on before anyone _did_ ask.

I easily obtained a cloak, it was forest green and matched my eyes. It certainly made me look more like a noble's son, so I knew I wouldn't attract much suspicion. It was time to go get some coin.

I pickpocketed the Noble's easily, and no one even noticed. I would be needing their money more than them after all. After I got a reasonable amount I headed out in the search of a weapons store.

I stayed in middle town, looking for a place that I could go with little questions and not attract much attention. I soon found and entered a blacksmiths shop and was greeted by several weapons on display. They seemed to be made well and with care, so I knew that whatever I got would be a wonderful new weapon.

A woman appeared through a door in the back, her red hair was tied back in a messy braid and emerald green eyes landing on me. "What are you doing here kid? This place is the real deal, not some playground."

Her words surprised me. No one talked to Noble's like that, not unless they wanted to get in trouble.

I smiled politely, I liked this woman already. "I'm Lucas ma'am and Id like a sword. The real deal please."

Suprised eyes met mine but I remained smiling. I knew she was surprised at my polite response, but that didn't bother me, I was getting my sword.

"And why do you want a sword?" She inquired, her eyebrow raised.

I grinned. "Because I love sword fighting, and it's my dream to become a pirate."

She blinked several times. "What?"

"I wanna become a pirate," I repeated.

"But you're a Noble."

"So?"

She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she tried to muffle her laughs with her fist. I waited patiently, keeping a grin on my face.

When she calmed down she stared straight into my eyes with her own. "You've got spunk kid. Tell you what, I'll make you a sword of your choosing, custom made."

I blinked in surprise. "Wait, really?" she nodded. "Wow, thank you miss."

She waved me towards the room she came from and I followed. "My name is Lily," she walked towards the smither. "Why do you want to be a pirate, Lucas?"

"To be free." It was true. I had escaped noble life to be free, and the only good option was to be a pirate. It truly seemed that privateering was the only way for me to be free in this world.

"Free, eh," she smiled as she worked, though I had zero clues of what she was doing. "That's a fine reason."

"Thanks," I peered over her shoulder. "What are doing?"

"Heating up the metal. How about you have a look at the swords and see what you want." she gestured to the back wall, where several swords were placed.

I examined them carefully, admiring the craftsmanship. "These are wonderful," I whispered.

"Well thank you." Lily had joined me now. "See anything you like?"

I spent the next half hour conversing with her about what I would like and what she could do.

"Well, It should be done by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, then I'll be back sometime late afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine."

I reached for my pocket. "So how much will it be?" I was slightly nervous about the cost, I didn't know if I would have enough for such a fine sword.

Lily paused. "I would normally charge you for it, but I have a feeling if your parents found out they wouldn't be too happy about it. So its free of charge."

I blinked. "I- thank you, Lily... I'll try to make it up to you somehow."

She smiled wistfully. "Its no problem kid, though, its probably because you remind me of my brother..." she trailed off with a faraway gaze.

"Your brother?" I wondered if I should be asking this.

"Yeah, he passed away a couple years ago."

Nope, definitely shouldn't be asking. "Oh... I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."

She shook her head. "No, I was the one to bring it up. I just wish he couldn't grow up, and accomplish his dream," She smiled at me. "Besides, its kind of refreshing. I bet you two would have been great friends."

I decided not to ask anymore and instead mirrored her smile. "Thanks again, Lily... I should get going now."

"I'll see you later kid."

I ran through the streets, the Grey Terminal, and into the woods. It was roughly around 11:00 or so. But I wanted to be early, in case I got lost or something. I first decided to hide my cloak at Dadan's and quickly headed to the meeting spot.

No one was there yet, thankfully. So I sat down on a rock and waited. And while part of me was scared they wouldn't show, I knew Luffy wasn't going to miss this. Once he set his sights on things, you couldn't change his mind.

"Luca!" I startled and nearly fell from where I was sitting. I turned to see Luffy running towards me with a big grin on his face, with his two brothers tagging behind. Ace was glaring at me, of course, and Sabo was watching me with an unreadable expression.

"Hello, Luffy." I smiled at the straw-hatted boy. "Are you ready?"

"Yep!" he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Great, let's get started," I bent down and picked up a rock about the size of my palm. Behind Luffy, I could see Sabo sit down and Ace lean against a tree, the two observing us.

"First, we are going to work on coordination and aim," I instructed.

Luffy frowned. "Huh, why?"

"Becuase you have to be able to aim before we can work on power and technique. It doesn't matter how strong you are if you cant hot your enemy."

Onyx eyes lit up. "Oh, okay! Let's start!" He wound up his arm and shot at me. I panicked slightly but didn't move because I knew he wouldn't hit me. His arm snapped back and hit himself in the face, making him stumble.

"Idiot! I haven't explained anything yet!" I yelled and held up the rock I picked up. "You see this? I want you to try and grab this from my palm, okay?"

Luffy stared at the rock before exclaiming. "Okay!"

Again, he wound his arm and aimed for me. Missing me, and the stone, by several feet.

"Again! We won't stop until you grab the stone."

Luffy obeyed but he never got the rock, much time passed and he started to complain.

"I can't get it!" He cried out in frustration, clutching onto his straw hat.

I stared at him sternly. "If you say you can't do it, then you won't. So don't ever say you can't. You can," I smiled and walked over to him. "Don't wind up so much, and adjust your stance. Like this."

I demonstrated for him and he copied me, and it looked so much better. He didn't hit himself in the face either.

"Great, now try grabbing the rock." I went back to my spot and held out the stone.

Following my instructions, he adjusted his stance and shot at me. I had to move slightly as he nearly hit me in the face, but he was so much closer to the stone.

"That's great Luffy, you were really close. Now aim little lower and to the right."

Luffy nodded and adjusted his aim, and shot for the rock. For a second, I thought he would miss, but he somehow adjusted his aim and grabbed the stone.

Luffy cheered and I blinked in surprise. Luffy had used his body, mid-grab, to adjust his aim.

Ace muttered, "He finally got it." which started a bit of a fight between the brunets. Sabo shook his head at their antics.

I interjected. "Luffy, that was amazing!" All brothers turned their heads to me. "You changed your aim mid-grab! That is a very hard thing to do. Well done."

Luffy grinned, but it fell into a frown when his stomach growled.

"Meat!"

Sabo sighed. "Yes, yes, we will go get food now," he looked over to me. "Would you like to come with?"

Ace glared at Sabo and then to me but I ignored it. "Yes, of course."

My presence was soon forgotten as we hunted, I mostly kept an eye on Luffy as he was prone to getting into trouble. Though the two older boys mostly ignored me, despite sending glances towards me every so often.

We ended with little incident, besides Luffy falling into the river and having to fish him out.

We found a place to set up camp and Sabo started a fire to start cooking the meat.

"Meat! Meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy chanted and Ace groaned.

"It has to finish cooking, you cant eat raw meat!"

Sabo ignored the two in favor of watching the meat in case Luffy tried to take any.

I cautiously approached him, his eyes followed my movements. My chin pointed to the log beside him, and he only nodded. I sat down beside him, also watching the meat.

"Thank you," I whisper just loud enough for Sabo to hear, despite the yelling behind us.

He glances towards me. "For what?"

"Giving me a chance."

Suprise flickered over his face before he frowned and turned away. "Don't read to much into it."

I smiled slightly. "I won't hurt anyone here, and I'm glad that I can help Luffy with his fruit. It will surely help when he leaves to become a pirate."

Sabo turned back to face me. "You seem to know a lot about the Grand Line." He observed.

I chuckled. "I was born on the Grand Line after all." His eyes went wide at the new information.

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah, plenty of people live on the Grand Line. As long as you have the right equipment and navigations everything's fine," I paused. "The weather is really unpredictable, so you need a good navigator."

Sabo seemed to be soaking up the information, and time passed as we talked. Luffy had joined in asking questions about my adventures, however, Ace refused to join in but seemed engaged despite trying not to look at it.

For whatever reason, it was decided that we would camp out here. I supposed they didn't want me to see where they lived, so I didn't ask. Ace was on watch first, and the two other brothers fell asleep long before me.

I stared at the night sky, despite so many trees I could see so many stars.

"Why are you still awake?" Ace asked, or rather growled at me. I glanced towards him but the lack of light hid his face.

"Insomnia." I wasn't lying, I truly had insomnia it used to be worse though. I was sure that I would fall asleep in due time.

I could feel him glaring at me. "Then why didn't you volunteer for a watch?"

"Because you don't trust me."

Silence.

"What would you say if you met the son of the Pirate King?"

I blinked, surprised that he would ask me this.

"Say hello I guess."

There was silence again.

"But _why_?" His voice was only above a whisper but I could feel the anger and surprise behind it. "He's the son of the Pirate King! Why would you just say ' _hello_ ' to a son of a devil!"

I answered carefully. "Someone evil can have a child that is pure, and someone pure can have a child that is evil," I took a deep breath in. "What would _you_ say?"

Without missing a beat he answered. "That he's the son of a devil and shouldn't be allowed to live."

Anger boiled inside me at his words. "What right would you say that? Choices are what defines a person, not someone's parentage!"

I could feel Ace's surprise but he didn't get to say anything else.

"What are you two yelling about?" Sabo's asked between a yawn.

"Nothing!" Ace shouted. No wonder Sabo had woken up, we weren't exactly quiet. It was a miracle that Luffy hadn't woken up.

I sighed, trying my best to get comfortable again. Though, it seemed Sabo wasn't going to let up. I had a feeling that he heard parts of our conversation, if not all of it.

" _Ace_ ," Sabo paused, and no one spoke for a moment. "We will talk about this in the morning," he stated.

I ignored their exchange and tried to fall asleep. The two quieted down, and I pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to talk to Ace again after that, not tonight at least.

I'd deal with all that in the morning.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews, since this is my first fanfiction I really welcome constructive criticism and what you say! I'll answer reviews at the end of each chapter. This chapter felt a bit fast paced, but I really wanted things to get going.** **Also, Lucas is from our world. He has seen One Piece (the anime) so he remembers some things and he's gonna know things that others don't. Though its been years since he watched it (at least 9) so he's not gonna remember everything.**

 **I have some questions.**

 **Should Sabo have conquerors haki?**

 **Should Lucas teach Luffy observation haki?**

 **Reviews:**

 **An Bouwer- I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I like the idea of Ace x Sabo x OC so I might do it. Though I won't have any pairings until later in the story. I'll try to keep a steady update schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight was shining onto my face when I came to, making my cheeks warm. I took a moment to finally relax and wake up.

When I finally blinked my eyes open, I noticed that Ace and Sabo were already awake and had a fire made. They seemed to both notice me, but only Sabo acknowledged it.

He gave me a tiny smile. "We made breakfast." I stood up and made my way over to them, and sat beside Sabo.

Moments later he got up. "I'll go wake Luffy up," he stated and left me alone with Ace...

I stared at the fire while shifting uncomfortably. I didn't want to bring up last night's conversation, and I doubted Ace wanted to either. Was he even thinking about it? About what I said?

I refused to look at him, and the tension in the air just got more awkward and uncomfortable.

"Let's eat!" I sighed in relief and turned my head to face Sabo and Luffy. Luffy grinned at me and sat down beside me.

The meal was hectic, but I didn't mind. Even though swatting Luffy's hand away was a little annoying, especially since I sat beside him.

It ended quickly, and with Luffy eating the most out of all of us. I probably had had the least to eat, even Sabo ate more than normal people, and he wasn't even a _D._

My thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's question. "Hey, Luca! Can we do different training today?" He asked.

I didn't think much about my answer. "No, you have to continue working on aim and coordination."

Luffy pouted "Aw, but why? I wanna do the cooler stuff!"

I refused to look at Luffy, in case he was doing the puppy dog eyes. Honestly, why was I so weak-willed when it came to little kids? "Once you complete the exercise 50 times _without_ missing once than we can do the cool stuff," I explained. I shifted uncomfortably, why am I restless right now?

Luffy didn't seem to want too, and I knew that I would need to motivate him somehow. "Luffy, you asked me to teach you and I'll teach you. However, if you don't do this I'll have to stop." I didn't know how to motivate him yet, but perhaps in due time, I would.

"What!" Luffy shouted, making my ears ring. "But I want to control my fruit!"

I rubbed my temples, willing away an ongoing headache. "Then _listen_." I still didn't meet his gaze. "Do the exercise 50 times without fail and then we will do the other stuff," I repeated.

Without giving Luffy a chance to retort, I stood up. "I have to get going, I'll find you all later." I took the chance to look at the older boys, the two were both observing us, but Ace was the one who made me nervous.

Unlike always, he wasn't glaring. His face was completely blank and he was staring right at me. It made it impossible to tell what he was thinking. I rubbed my arm. Why did that look scare me so much?

Sabo had gotten up from his spot. Unlike Ace, he acted the same and gave me a cautious once over. "Where are you going?"

I paused where I stood, thinking about my reply. If I lied they would likely find out or even know, and id lose all their trust, not that I had much, to begin with, but still. But if I told the truth, they would be even more suspicious of me.

"The Grey Terminal, I need to find a weapon to defend myself," I answered carefully. "See you." I gave another glance at Ace, but he had the same look. I left the scene before anyone could speak again.

There was plenty of time to get to Lily's, in fact, I wasn't due for several hours. But I had felt restless and wanted to get out, I didn't really know why. Perhaps it was because of Ace...

I went to Dadan's first, making sure to get my cloak I had hidden away. Then I went to the Grey Terminal, it only took me a good 10 minutes to get there and once I did I was immediately surrounded. Not only that but by pirates...

I hadn't been wearing my cloak, as to not arouse suspicion in the terminal. Though it seemed that hadn't mattered. I wonder just why they stopped me.

"Hey, brat." A tall man addressed me, the first thing I noticed was his captain jacket. "Do you know that Ace brat and his friends?"

So _that's_ what this is about. I hoped this wouldn't winder me, but it's not like I could tell them anything.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Bluejam! The captain of the Bluejam Pirates, who else would be asking? I rule this place!" he glowered at me. "Now answer!"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "I'm not from around here, sorry."

Bluejam laughed menacingly, his hand waving his minions forward. "Yeah right, brat. We've seen those boys go in and out of the forest, and so have you. Get the boy and get information out of him!" he ordered.

"Dammit," I muttered and started running. Bluejam was smarter than I gave him credit for. Luckily, I was faster than them and I could use my size as an advantage.

I ran past the piles of trash, being careful not to fall. One misstep could mean my capture. My thoughts immediately froze when I saw a familiar straw-hat. I made a beeline for him and sure enough, it was Luffy. Not only that but he was without his brothers. At least he had his pipe.

He spotted me and a bright grin spread across his face. "Luc—" I reached him just in time to clamp my hand over his mouth.

" _Quiet._ " I hushed him, and when it seemed he wouldn't shout, I let my hand fall. "We need to go _now_ , Bluejam Pirates are looking for you and me," I explained quickly and grabbed Luffy by the arm before he could respond.

Before we could go anywhere, I heard footsteps. I pulled Luffy behind a pile of trash and waited for them to pass.

"We have to find them or captain will have our heads." The lanky pirate nervously checked his surroundings.

The heavier pirate huffed. "Then we should split up, and cover more ground." The lanky pirate nodded hastily and ran off in the other direction, luckily not ours.

The other pirate continued walking and I let out a sigh of relief and continued to pull Luffy somewhere else.

"Where are your brothers?" We needed to find them and quickly, Luffy was armed but he certainly wasn't as strong as his brothers. I didn't want to imagine if we got caught.

"Uhh," He looked around as if they would appear out of nowhere. "They were with me a moment ago! Did they wander off again?"

"Be quiet," I hushed him then muttered. " _More like you wandered off_."

Luffy hummed. "What did you say?" he questioned.

"Nothing... let's go—" I was cut short when the pirates appeared again.

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

 _Shit._ I thought and pulled Luffy close to me as we ran.

"Hey! We should fight them!" Luffy insisted but I kept running, trying to weave our way through all the trash and not get caught.

"No way. We have to find your brothers," My head was pounding, would we get to them in time? "They could be in danger," was my explanation.

"Oh okay! We better go save them!" Luffy ran ahead of me, dragging me along with him. Panic set in, Luffy wasn't the best with directions— and _always_ got into trouble somehow. "Wait for Luffy! Slow down!"

Time seemed to in slow motion when Bluejam appeared, sword in hand, Luffy hadn't yet noticed and the blade was going for him.

"Luffy!" I pulled him towards me with as much force I could muster and covered his body with mine. Pain seared in my right shoulder, and I felt something wet tickle my skin.

Bluejam laughed behind me. "I knew it brat, your part of their group! I seem I have another pest to get rid of." he got ready to swing his sword again, and I knew I would be able to get out of the way in time. But I could at least get Luffy out of here.

"Luffy, _run_ ," I told him, but he didn't move. "Now!"

He didn't move and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blade and the pain that I knew would come with it.

"Stop!" Two voices sounded, and I heard Luffy let out a tiny gasp. I blinked my eyes open again and saw both Ace and Sabo.

Ace was blocking the sword with his pipe. Then Sabo ran forward and aimed at Bluejam, who in turn backed out of the way.

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy shouted, a grin spreading across his face. And I slowly turned around, the movement made my wound sting painfully. I breathed out through my nose slowly with a grimace. If only I could actually see my wound, then I would tend to it... or at least stop the bleeding.

Luffy readied his pipe and went forward, and I merely watched as they tried to fight Bluejam.

"Ace, we need to run now!" Sabo insisted.

Ace frowned, glaring hard at Bluejam. Then he glanced at me, Luffy, and back to Sabo again.

"Now!"

He nodded. "Okay, let's go!" He hit at Bluejam again and Ace took his exit.

Sabo pulled Luffy along with him and Ace appeared in front of me. I blinked at him in confusion, before he grabbed my arm— thankfully the non-injured one– and pulled me along behind his brothers.

"Quickly!" He called to me, and I did my best to keep up with him. My eyes never left his back, even when I heard shouts behind us.

Eventually, we made it back to the woods, but Ace kept pulling me along... I said nothing.

"Hey, Ace, where are we going?" Asked Luffy, and I wondered the same thing as well. My head felt fuzzy and if Ace hadn't been holding onto my arm, I probably would have fallen already.

"To get this idiot patched up." He answered.

Oh right, I had been wounded when I protected Luffy from getting slashed. I glanced back at Sabo and Luffy, judging by the look on their faces it didn't look too good.

My vision spotted. "I'm going to pass out," I warned.

Ace stopped, his grip loosening and I stumbled, falling backward. But luckily I was caught before I hit the ground. I blinked hazily and stared unsteadily into Sabo's blue orbs.

"Wha- hey!" I heard Ace exclaim, surprised. It made me wonder what kind of face he was making.

I never got the chance to find out.

 **New chapter! Third one already? Jeez... I don't feel like much happened in this one, but I feel like I got what I wanted too, and needed too. Honestly, this chapter was so hard to write. My spell check spazzed out, and my wifi is worse than when I was on vacation. I just got back and it makes things so hard to work with. I rewrote this chapter so many times...**

 **A bit more description I feel like. I wrote this a bit differently from the previous chapters, and I hope it's better. Please leave tips, they really do help.**

 **Okay, seriously guys. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. They give me tons of motivation.**

 **Reviews:**

 **CrystalSeker- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you are excited about this story. Glad you like Lucas too! Your tips are amazing, I'll make sure to go back and fix those mistakes. And I agree. Luffy _would_ need some motivation. I have so much more planned for this now, and it's thanks to you!**

 **Extra:**

 **Also... I've been updating pretty quickly so far but that's because I want to get this story rolling. I will, eventually, set up a summer schedule, I still need to put up a bio.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lucas ran a hand through his golden hair, sighing for the 100th time. When would father let him rest?_

 _Lucas had been at the books since breakfast, and now it was almost lunch. No one had come to get him, and he knew not to leave. That meant disobeying an order._

 _He focused back on the material. Forest green orbs scanning the over the words and images._

 _Sure, he loved to read and learn. He especially liked this course he was working on. But going at it for hours without break was suffocating._

 _He didn't know why his father made him study so long and on the same thing. Why not maths, literature, sciences, or even on arts and politics. Why medical?_

 _He always wanted to be a doctor, even in the other world. He would go to medical camps, even as a child. When he got into high school he took many science classes as possible and worked hard to excel._

 _It's a shame he didn't finish high school._

 _But now he was going over the same material he already knew, over and over again. His father always wondered why he did so well in all his classes, but Lucas would never tell. So the people dubbed him a 'child prodigy'._

 _If only they knew._

 _Lucas was snapped out of his musings when he heard shattering of glass and a shriek that followed._

 _He glanced at the door and back to his books, then to the door again._

 _"Orders be damned."_

I sat upright, immediately regretted it the movement. My head pounded, my vision blotched, and my breathing was labored and heavy. It took several minutes to regain my bearings.

 _'That dream again.'_ I thought. ' _How many times will I have to relive that event?_ ' I wiped the sweat from my forehead with a grimace.

I glanced around the room then and was surprised to find that the three brothers were in the same room as me. Sleeping... in the same room.

They were all tangled together, Sabo in the middle with Luffy latched onto his arm. Ace's arm draped over Sabo's waist and his leg wrapped with Sabo's.

The display of such raw intimacy surprised me, but I couldn't keep a grin off my face and cooed at the scene.

 _They were just too cute_.

Tearing my eyes from the sight, I examined my surroundings more closely. We were at Dadan's, that was for sure. I assumed that the boys had dragged me back here for some much needed medical attention.

I was wrapped in bandages, but I didn't feel anything wet so I wasn't bleeding again.

Speaking of which, I wondered how bad the world really be. Sure, I had plenty of medical knowledge but if I couldn't _see_ the damage then I couldn't assess anything.

I knew one thing for sure, I was _really_ sore.

None of this would have happened if I had my weapon.

' _Oh, right. Lily..._ '

My chest tightened. "Just how long have I been asleep?" I muttered.

Slowly, I moved the blankets I had on me and stood on shaky legs. I managed to make my way to the door but it opened before I could touch the nob.

Dadan stood there a bowl in her hand, she noticed me she scowled. "You're not supposed to be out of bed."

Ignoring her statement I asked. "How long have I been out?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Three hours." she shoved a bowl into my hands, and I stared at the broth. "It's soup, now eat up. You were a hassle to fix up." she left the room.

"Thank you!" I shouted as she left.

"Damn brat." I could hear her mumble.

I took a spoonful of the soup. "It's bland," I muttered, taking another. "But it's good."

My cheeks became wet and I wiped at them. ' _Because it was made for me'_ I thought to myself and I continued to eat, ignoring my tears.

"Are you– are you crying?" Ace's voice sounded behind me and I whipped my head to look at him. His eyes wide as he stared at me.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I turned my back away from him and continued eating between sobs.

"Are you crying because of of-of _soup_?" He asked like he couldn't comprehend that I was crying.

I said nothing as I finished up my bowl and set it down. I then curled up into a ball despite the pain protesting my every move. "Just ignore me... it's stupid."

"I hate crybabies." He told me.

"Is that your way of comforting me?" I was starting to get annoyed.

Ace was a silent then...

"Why are you–" he was cut off by a yawn, followed by a gasp.

"Ace, what did you do!?" Sabo exclaimed when he saw me curled up in a fetal position and sobbing.

"Nothing! He was crying when I woke up!" He defended, standing up.

"Uh-huh." Sabo hummed disbelievingly.

I finally controlled my sobs and wiped the remainder of my tears. "He's not lying."

Sabo turned to me with concerned eyes. "Why were you crying? Are you in pain?" His eyes fell to my shoulder.

I huffed. "No... I was just happy..." I explained, which seemed to confuse them further.

Honestly, I was glad Luffy was still snoring away. It would be really hard to explain anything with him around.

"You were crying because you were happy?" Sabo repeated and I nodded.

"Over soup?"

I glared at Ace. "Shut up, I _told_ you it was stupid." I snapped.

Ace blinked in surprise. "It's not my fault your a crybaby." He huffed, crossing his arms and pointedly looked away.

" _Ace_ ," Sabo warned.

"What?" His face practically said 'he started it'.

I ignored them in favor of regaining my composure. "Sorry, Ace..." I apologized with a small bow, causing both brothers to turn to me in surprise. "I shouldn't have snapped. I should be thanking you, after all, you saved me back there." I lifted my head to meet his gaze, with thankful eyes.

The two older brothers stood, frozen on the spot. Sabo was the first to recover and started chuckling, which turned into full-blown laughing.

"He's thanking Ace!" He spoke between sneakers. " _That's_ a first."

Ace blushed furiously and glared at Sabo angerly. "Shut up! I have been thanked before!"

"Name someone besides me, Luffy, or Makino."

Ace's face got redder and redder. "S-shut up!"

"I'm hungry, Ace!" Luffy, who I had not notice wake up, launched himself onto Ace and wrapped his arms several times around his brother. "Meat!"

Ace tried desperately to get out of Luffy's rubbery embrace and was luckily (for him) saved when the straw-hatted boy, unfortunately, spotted me.

"Lucas! You're awake!" He then untangled himself from Ace and launched himself to me, pushing me to the ground.

In the last-minute effort to save myself from more pain, I twisted myself to land on my left shoulder. It hurt like hell still, but at least I save myself from opening up the wound.

I groaned. "Luffy... get off, I'm injured."

Luffy's eyes flew wide in recognition and he untangled himself from me. "Oops! I'm sorry Lucas!"

' _He actually called me by my name._ ' I pondered the reason why. ' _was it because I saved him_?' I wondered.

"It's fine." I slowly sat up.

Luffy frowned. "But you got hurt because of me." He mumbled, biting his lip.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I ruffled his hair, but didn't touch his straw hat that hung around his neck. I wanted to put it on his bead, I doubted he would like that too much... it was his treasure after all. "Besides, I'm older so it's my job to protect you."

Luffy looked at me in confusion. "I thought I was older."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "You thought you were older?"

Luffy nodded his head. "Yeah!"

"Your not," I told him and he seemed surprised.

"What! Really?"

I nodded.

"Speaking of which, how old are you?" Sabo inquired.

"I'm 9..."

"See! I told you that he was younger than us!" Ace smirked at Sabo, who glared.

"Did you think I was older?" I asked the blonde, who rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, you just seemed so mature and knew so much, so I thought you were older than us." He explained.

"I see..."

"Aww- so you really are older than me," Luffy whined, disappointed.

"How did you even think that?" Honestly, I definitely looked older than Luffy.

Sabo started laughing, so hard that he doubled over. Luffy pouted before he couldn't contain his own giggles. Ace tried to hide his smile but failed and succumbed to his own amusement.

I shook my head, grinning and chuckling lightly.

I was glad to have met these brothers.

 **Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, this is such a short one but I really liked where it ended. I hope I got everyone's character correct, I didn't really know how Ace should have acted but I feel like that scene was much needed. Maybe he will not be so mean to Lucas anymore? I hope so!**

 **Did you like the dream scene? I plan on doing more, and it's in 3rd person, but still in Lucas's perspective. I actually planned on writing this story in 3rd person, but it just didn't work out how I wanted it too. So here we go! A compromise!**

 **Edit- I forgot to write the reviews! Omg I'm so sorry.**

 **Edit #2- Some comments from _way_ back only showed up today. I'm sorry, I'll have to reply here! My dad fannally got the wifi up again!**

 **Reviews:**

 **alphaprs987- I'm glad you love my story! I hope your notifications work in the future.**

 **Fundanshi Daikeru- Omg, so sorry for not replying. I only now got your comment, but things shouldnt be a problem anymore. Thanks so much for the advise, I really need it and it helps a lot. I've tried to develop my character in these last 2 chapters, and we will see more in the very near future. The sword will hopefully be more discriptive in the future, along with plenty of other stuff. Thanks again :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy had insisted that we get something to eat, only to find that a meal had already been made by the bandits. After eating, Dadan pushed us into the bathroom and told us to get cleaned up.

I awkwardly fiddled with my bandages before sighing in frustration. I looked up to see the brothers all staring at me and I huffed, slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

"I'm going to need help..." I mumbled, just loud enough for all present to hear.

Sabo gave me an apologetic smile. "I'll help you," he then turned to Ace. "Make sure Luffy doesn't drown."

Ace said nothing in turn and dragged Luffy away to get washed. but gave one last glance to me, I was unable to tell the emotion that crossed his face.

"Thanks," I told Sabo and he shook his head.

"It's no problem, it's least we can do. You saved Luffy."

I nodded slowly and tried to take off the bandages again. When Sabo saw my trouble, he stepped forward.

"Here, let me do it."

I let him take off my bandages and ignored his worried looks at my back. He said nothing and I was thankful. I didn't want to talk about it.

He led me to the bath to get washed and picked up a soapy washcloth.

"Just wipe any excess blood, and don't scrub on to the wound. Just a quick wipe, to not irritate it." I instructed.

"Okay." Sabo worked slowly, carefully.

We were silent, but I could hear Luffy chattering away with Ace while he tried to clean himself. He didn't seem to like baths, but that made sense. He was a devil fruit user after all.

Sabo stopped. "Done." He told me and I slowly got up.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and he started to go forward to meet his brothers but stopped. He turned to face me, noticing I hadn't moved from my spot.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to get more bandages." I turned around to leave, unaware of the extra pair of eyes on my back.

I went to Dogra first and asked him if someone could bandage me, he led me to Magra, who was the one to previously treat my wounds.

After that, I found my cloak and left the bandit hut. I told no one, as I was only going to be gone for an hour at most. I quickly made my way into town and to Lily's shop, it was roughly around 5:30...

When I entered, Lily was at the counter. Her emerald eyes fell on me.

"You're late." She said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, pulling my cloak more securely over me.

She sighed and motioned me over. "Don't worry, it's fine. Now come, your sword's ready," I came forward and was immediately awed. It was more finely made than I could have expected. The katana was roughly 60 cm, several markings adorned the blade but I was unable to identify what they meant. The hilt was black and had a red string attached to it.

"What's its name?" I whispered.

She smiled. "Levantine," then paused. "Be careful, a sword's name is to not be taken lightly."

I nodded and picked up the blade, admiring the sharp edges and craftsmanship. I then sheathed it, holding it with my left hand.

"Aren't you going to give a few practice swings." She inquired.

I shook my head. "I got injured, on my right shoulder. I don't wanna strain myself too much and give the wound a chance to heal." I explained.

Her forehead creased in worry. "Was that why you were late?" she asked, her eyes falling onto my shoulder.

I pulled my cloak further over me. "Yeah... but don't worry about it, I'm fine. And now that I have my sword, I can protect myself." I smiled assuringly. "Thank you, Lily."

She sighed and ruffled my hair, which I grumbled too.

"Just come and see me whenever you're around, and be careful!"

I grinned. "No promises."

"Brat," She chuckled. "Now get out of here, I've got a business to run." She made a shooing motion with her hand.

I went to the door, pausing to tuck the Levantine in my cloak. "Thank you, Lily"

"You thank me too much, it's really not a problem Lucas," her eyes landed on where I hid the sword. "I do not know what power the blade holds, you will have to find out yourself."

I nodded, saying nothing as I left her shop.

Unlike what I first planned, I didn't go back to Dadan's, instead, I found a small cave to camp out in. I watched as the sun fell, and the moon rose. I admired the stars, finding each one and remembering the stories they told until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

I clutched Levantine, wondering what power it would hold before I drifted asleep.

—

When Sabo and his brothers finished bathing, they found out that Lucas had left. Ace hadn't said anything, unlike Luffy, who shared his disappointment. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed himself.

He couldn't help but remember what he saw while he was cleaning Lucas's back. He knew Ace saw it as well.

Lucas had many scars and not just any, but _whip_ scars. Sabo had seen many slaves being whipped, and he knew what it looked like. Was Lucas a slave?

Something told him that wasn't it, that would make sense.

But then, _who_ whipped him? And _why_?

—

 _Lucas knew what he was doing was dangerous, no one disobeyed an order from father. But as they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'._ _"But satisfaction brought it back." Lucas murmured, making his way where he heard the scream_.

 _He_ _stopped at the door, it was his father's study. The door was cracked open just slightly, just enough for him to peer through._

 _What he saw made him gag. He covered his mouth to silence a gasp._

 _There, his father stood over a maid. Her eyes lifeless as blood pooled from her body. His eyes empty as he stared at her corpse, a dagger in hand._

 _Lucas knew the maid, not personally, but he liked her. She was kind, talented, and always had the best stories to tell. She saved him countless times from boredom._

 _And now she was dead._

 _He took several steps back. And ran._

—

I woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, my breathing labored.

' _Dammit, why can't I just forget'_ I clutched Levantine. ' _It's all in the past.'_

Wiping the sweat from my face, I stared outside the cave. It was only Dawn, so the air was cool which did me wonders. I took a deep breath, readying myself for the new day. I stood up slowly, my stomach growled and I felt gross.

' _I need a bath.'_ With that thought, I left the cave to find a river I could wash it and hopefully find a meal. Fortunately, it didn't take long.

I put my cloak and sword on the dry ground, and carefully folded my clothes to lay them on a rock.

I waded in the water despite the freezing cold. I splashed my face, sighing in relief. Though that relief quickly disappeared when I noticed a new threat, an alligator to be specific.

I quickly got out of the water and reached for Levantine, unsheathing the blade.

"Levantine," I whispered. "Let's see what you can do." I slashed at the gator, making blood pour into the river and wash away.

I whistled. ' _A fine blade indeed._ '

—

An hour later I was dressed, had a fire going, and was happily eating.

' _I finally got my sword!_ ' Honestly, I doubted anything could ruin my mood right now.

"Lucas!"

' _Dammit, Luffy's here._ ' I quickly finished eating my fill before he could take any from me.

"Meat!" Rubbery arms reached for the rest the gator and I sighed, slightly amused.

"Luffy! You don't just take people's food." Sabo reprimanded, causing Luffy to freeze. His eyes flickered over to me, his mouth stuffed.

I chuckled. "It's not a problem, eat as much as you would like."

Ace huffed, his arms crossed. "That's all of it," he mumbled.

I smiled but said nothing.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Sabo asked, his eyes landing on my sword.

"To get me a weapon," I picked up Levantine, leaving the sheathing on but showing it off proudly.

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Woah!" He reached for the sword but I swatted his hand away. "I wanna see it!" He whined.

"No. It's a blade, I'm not giving you a blade."

There was no way would I do that, he'd probably cut himself somehow. Then his brothers would _kill_ me.

"He's right, Luffy. Plus, he gave you meat." Sabo reminded him.

"Oh, right! Thanks, Lucas!" He beamed at me.

I gave a half shrug. "Your welcome, Luffy."

—

 _~4-day time skip~_

—

In the last 4 days, the brothers (or at least Sabo and Luffy) included me in their daily activities. Which was hunting, sparring, going to the Grey Terminal, and even into town.

Luffy actually did get better at using his fruit, though mostly it was just his aim. He was actually hitting at his target, so everyone had to put at least some effort into dodging any punches during sparring sessions.

I was currently stronger than Luffy, but not quite as strong as Sabo or Ace. Sure, I won my fair share of matches but in terms of strength, they would defiantly beat me. Of course, I also had Levantine (although I left it sheathed) to help me out.

Ace always hated when I won, but always boasted that he had more wins than me. I frankly didn't care.

Sabo was fun to talk to, we would often talk while Luffy and Ace fought. He had told me of his dream to write a book about his travels, and I, in turn, told him I was aspiring to be a doctor. We often talked about books we had read, and other things that both Ace and Luffy had no interest in.

Ace was slowly warming up to me, his glares less and less frequent. In fact, he would even talk to me, although not without his brothers. I knew that I would have to be the one to approach him.

I wasn't looking forward to that... plus, how would I even begin?

Which led me to Sabo, perhaps he could help.

So while Ace and Luffy were sparring, I took the chance to ask him.

—

Ace and Luffy fought in front of us although a good distance away. Both I and Sabo observed them. "Can I ask you something?" I asked, playing with the hem of my shirt nervously.

Sabo inclined his head, prompting me to speak.

"I- I mean... uh," I gulped, it was now or never. "I want to get closer to Ace as friends... he's really closed off, and I don't know how to even approach him. So I thought..." I trailed off.

Sabo blinked at me, biting his lip before letting out a sigh. "You want help." He clarified and I nodded. "Alright, I'll help you."

My face lit up, and I beamed at him. "Thank you!"

His lips curved upward. "But first, we are going to need a plan."

 **New chapter! More of Lucas's past, and we finally get his sword.**

 **Sabo and Lucas are getting close. Probably cause Sabo is glad to have someone to talk to about knowledgeable things :D**

 **Quick question. What should be Sabo's plan? I have some ideas but I would like to hear what you all think.**

 **My dad finally fixed the wifi, I can actually get things done easier and faster!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Fundoshi Daikeru- Omg, so sorry for not replying. I only now got your comment, but things like that shouldn't be a problem anymore. Thanks so much for the advise, I really need it and it helps a lot. I've tried to develop my character in these last 2 chapters, and we will see more in the very near future. The sword will hopefully be more descriptive in the future, along with plenty of other stuff. Thanks again :D**

 **Saffron Gales- Here is Lily! _and_ more.**

 **Vongola10- I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Push23- Thank you~**


	6. Chapter 6

' _Is this really going to work?'_ I pondered. ' _Is he messing with me?_ '

I let out a slow, deep exhale.

' _Now or never.'_

—

~ _Earlier~_

"So, your going to ditch us?"

Sabo's smile did not fall from his face. "Yes," he glanced at Ace and Luffy's sparring match. "You will never get anywhere if you are around Luffy and me that way he doesnt have to approach you. So if you two are alone, then he will have no choice."

I bit my lip, unsure how this was going to work. "He doesnt talk to me when you guys are sparring. I dont think he will talk to me if you leave."

"Don't worry, I have just the plan." Never loosing his smile.

I opened my mouth to protest but snapped it back shut.

The look in his eyes told me to believe him.

"Okay, I trust you."

—

Sabo watched as Lucas headed off to spar with Luffy, and Ace took his place beside him.

He admired Lucas's determination to become friends with Ace, not many people would take the time to try and understand him. Well...except him and Luffy, of course.

Sabo liked Lucas, he reminded him of himself in many ways and they had simular interests. Sabo especially enjoyed their talks. And when Lucas approached him about Ace, he was a little suprised but happy.

"Hey, Ace," He turned to the freckled boy. "What do you think of Lucas?"

Ace blinked in suprise. "What?" he studied Sabo. "Where did this come from?"

"You keep avoiding him." Ace reeled back, trying to protest but Sabo didn't let him. "I know you like him. So why do you keep running away?"

Ace went silent as he stared at his fists.

"Because I'm the—" He was cut off from a hit on the head.

"Idiot! He wouldn't care about that!" Sabo huffed, ignoring Ace's shocked face. "I was awake when you asked him, I heard his response. He wont care."

Ace didn't seemed so convinced. "How can you be sure? What if— what if he tells someone?"

Sabo sighed. "You haven't even tried to get to know him but I have. _Besides_ , _if_ he does, Luffy and I are here and we will figure things out if it comes to that. Okay?" Ace continued to frown. "Just talk to him, okay?"

Ace sighed, giving up. "Fine," Sabo lit up. "Just talk okay, and thats it! Im not going to tell him anything."

Sabo continued to smile. "That's fine."

—

Ace was going to kill Sabo when he found him.

The bastard had told him to talk to Lucas. He would, okay!? He just needed time...

But then Sabo went and ditched him, taking Luffy and leaving him alone with Lucas.

Did he mention he was going to kill Sabo?

He had barely uttered a word to Lucas as they wandered through the woods.

' _I guess I have to talk to him sometime.'_ he relented. ' _It's now or never.'_

He turned to face Lucas, finding that the boy had did the same.

"I—"

"I—"

Ace snapped his mouth shut, and so did Lucas.

Somehow, and without interupting each other again Lucas spoke.

"Y-you first." He stuttered.

Ace shook his head. "No, you go first."

Lucas shifted on his feet. "Uh okay," he looked at the ground. "I- I uh... I mean- You've been avoiding me... even when I try to approach you..." he trailed off.

Ace opened his mouth before snapping shut, his mouth set into a hard line.

Lucas looked up, eyes nervous and face open. The pure display of emotion scared Ace, and he took a step back, readying himself to flee.

Before he could make an attempt, though, Lucas grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Please!" When it seemed Ace wouldn't flee, he continued. "I want to be friends!"

Ace felt his face brighten up, and with what emotion, he had no idea. He tried to procces the words, his eyes wide.

"What?" He asked, uncomprehending.

Lucas stsred at him with a pleading look. "Just give me a chance please." he begged.

Overcoming his initial shock, Ace's exspression hardend.

"Would you still want to be friends with the son of a devil?"

Lucas blinked, and Ace tore his arm back and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He froze, glancing back. Lucas's face flashed with recongition.

"That's why you asked about the pirate king, isnt it?" Fear flashed across Ace's face. "Your his son." It wasn't a question.

' _He knows... now he will hate me...'_ He took a step, readying himself to run, but he was pulled back again. Panic set in but before he could retaliate he was pulled into a hug by the other boy, making him freeze.

"I don't care about your heritage... I just want to be friends, if you really hate me, I'll back off. Just— just give me a chance." He let go of Ace.

Ace's mouth fell open as he stared into Lucas's eyes. He saw no hidden intent, and he couldn't help but believe his words. But some part in him couldn't believe it.

' _He's lying, he has to be—'_ his thoughts were cut off before he coukd finish them "Ace, just accept it already."

He whipped around to face Sabo, who was also with Luffy.

"Yeah! Can't we all be friends?" Luffy asked.

Ace blinked, turning back to face Lucas.

"Okay..." It was only one word, but it made Lucas's face light up and a smile appear on his face.

"Thank you!" He beamed, and Ace's face went red again.

"Hey, why's Ace's face red?" Luffy asked curiously and Sabo snickered.

"It is _not_ red!" He retorted, and Luffy started laughing which, in turn, caused everyone else, except Ace, to laugh.

He yelled at them, but couldnt help in staring at Lucas, who had a smile on his face.

' _Maybe this isn't so bad.'_

—

The next day, Ace and I actually has a real conversation. He was still wary of me, but at least he was talking to me. I was scared that he wouldnt accept me, I had almost no hope.

In the beginning, I hadn't any idea how to respond to him or what to say. But I eventually swallowed any pride I had stopping me and spoke my mind, letting my walls fall.

I was glad to see that it worked out in the end.

When I had a chance to talk to Sabo, I made sure to thank him. He only smiled and said it was no problem.

The next few days were almost a blur, each simular as the rest. But I couldnt help the warm feeling in my chest as I felt Ace and I got closer with each passing day. Any previous tension had evaporated, and we shared smiles and laughs, sparring became more fun, and the trips to town even more memorable. Things were going great.

Until now, that is.

 **This chapter killed me... But it was relitevely fun to write.** **This chapter came out late because I was unexpectedly pulled into a new job. Full time... My free days are mondays and tuesdays, and I work nights (roughly 2 through 10pm)... No chapter on friday or saturday especially. My whole schedule is kinda sketchy, so I'll update as I go.**

 **How did you like the chapter? It's been almost two-ish weeks since ASL first met Lucas. No flashback/dream today, but I will update that soon though. Next chapter I have some things planned. So stay tuned for that!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Push23-Thank** **you, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in forever!**

That day we went into town. We stole from shops and beat up thugs.

That's when things went downhill.

"Sabo? Sabo, get back here!" A man yelled, and I glanced at him then at the brothers.

They all seemed to recognize him, and Ace looked at Sabo with a strange look.

"Let's run!" He yelled, and the others followed him. I hesitated, my eyes darted to the man. I could tell he was clearly a noble. I ran after the brothers, my mind confused.

' _I'm forgetting something... where have I seen that man before?'_ I frowned, both curious and worried. But I had no doubt I would find out.

So when we finally arrived at the woods again, I immediately asked my question.

"Who was that?" I aimed my question towards everyone, but specifically Sabo, my eyes trained onto him. His gaze focused anywhere but me, and he shifted nervously.

"Oh, He's Sabo's dad! But he's really bad..." Luffy answered, earning hard glares from his two older brothers.

" _Luffy!_ " Ace hissed, but I tuned out the rest of the conversation.

' _Oh, right... now I remember.'_ My eyes glued on Sabo, who's whole form rigid and tense.

-

Sabo didn't look up in fear of the look on Lucas's face. He expected disgust or hate.

"So your Noble's son..." He flinched, despite no malice being heard in Lucas's tone.

He heard a deep sigh.

"I don't care about your heritage, and you don't have to explain why you left. I get it." Sabo's eyes flicked up in surprise, blue eyes meeting green.

Your a noble's son too?!" Ace exclaimed, catching on.

Lucas shifted on his feet, sending a worried glance to the freckled brunette. He nodded, before his gaze focusing on Sabo again.

"Yeah, but I left and became a pirate." He smiled. "I understand, Sabo. You don't need to explain anything."

Sabo felt himself nodding and didn't ask anything else, understanding.

' _We really are similar... more than I expected.'_

"Who cares? We've already been over this!" Luffy shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's eat meat!"

Sabo chuckled slightly, patting his brothers head before putting the straw hat on the matted hair.

"Yeah, let's go eat."

-

I wandered around the Grey Terminal with the brothers, letting my thoughts drift off to the past few days.

 _"So this is where you have been living all this time?" I asked, staring at the treehouse. It was well-built, for a trio of 10 year-olds and a 7-year-old._

 _"Yep!" They exclaimed at the same time, with proud smiles._

 _I also gave a smile. "Why show me?"_

 _Sabo gestured to his brothers. "We decided that you are going to live with us."_

 _I blinked, surprised. Then a teasing smile appeared on my lips. "You're not giving me a choice?"_

 _Realizing his choice of words, he quickly assured me. "Ah! No... You have a choice."_

 _The three brothers looked nervous as they awaited my answer._

 _I smiled a genuine smile. "Of course."_

 _They brightened up, and Luffy rushed forward to grab my hand._

 _C'mon! Let's see the inside!"_

 _Th_ _e boys later dragged me outside. Confused, b_ _ut intrigued of where they were taking me, I asked no questions._

 _As we went further, I could see a cliffside. I couldn't place where I saw it before, but it brought me both sadness and happiness._

 _Luffy ran ahead and shouted. "I'm going to be the pirate king!" He turned to me, expecting._

 _I blinked, confused. I turned to Sabo, showing my confusion. He smiled and mouthed something._

 _'Your dream'_

 _My mind blanked for a moment before I turned to Luffy again. He was still smiling, waiting for me to answer._

 _I took a step forward. A small nervous smile, before I spoke._

 _"My dream is to have family and friends, and sail the seas with them as their doctor." I felt slightly embarrased, as I knew tha_ _t it wasnt as great as a dream as theirs were far better than mine. But it was true, I wanted that more than anything._

 _Luffy grinned at me, then started rambling about the other two's dreams._

 _"-and Ace wants to make the world know his name!"_

 _I glanced at the two older brothers, they didn't seem to laugh at me for my dream._

 _I smiled, my previous embarrassment forgotten and I tuned back into Luffy as his eyes lit up._

 _"Oh! You can be apart of my crew!" He grimned up at me, and the other two groaned._

 _"No, Luffy my crew..." Ace retorted and Luffy frowned._

 _"Guys, I thought we solved this already..." Sabo chimed in, hoping to stop any fight._

 _"Yeah, besides I'd rather be on Ace's crew Luffy."_

 _Luffy pouted and Ace smirked, crossing his arms in victory._

 _"-I don't think I can handle being on the Pirate King's ship anyways."_

 _Luffy continued to frown, and Sabo interjected._

 _"Anyways, weren't we going to do something. Right, Ace?_ "

 _Said person's eyes lit up in relization and he nodded. Leaving me to confusion and the next thing I knew, Ace was dragging us from the cliffside and further to the woods._

 _"C'mon, we can worry about our future later." He stopped in front of a tree stump which had four sake cups and a sake bottle._

 _My mind reeled to a stop, and the brothers circled arpund the stump. All wore wide smiles._

 _Luffy called me over, and my legs were on autopilot. I stopped at the stump, and listened in shock._

 _"Did you know_ _when men drink together they become brothers?" Ace poured the sake into each cup._

 _Sabo had a huge grin on his face. "We want you to be our brother."_

 _"No matter what we do or where we are, no one can break that bond!" Ace had a soft smile._

 _Luffy was grinning, and all three looked at me expectantly._

 _I overcame my shock, a gentle smile appearing on my face. I picked up the cup, and the others fillowed suite._

 _"Yeah!"_

-

 _That night, a storm happened. Luffy nearly went flying, and in the morning we could tell the treehouse needed some obvious repairs. We decided to go to the Gray Terminal for supplies._

I smiled at my memories, then glanced at the brothers.

 _My brothers,_ I reminded myself. My smile widened.

Ace and Luffy were bickering, and Sabo tried his best to calm them down.

My lips tugged down as I noticed movement to my right. I brought my hand to the hilt of Levantine, preparing myself for an attack. I was about to yell a warning to the boys when a hand covered my mouth, muffling me.

' _Shit.'_ I cursed myself for not noticing and tried to get free from the person's grip.

My eyes landed on the brothers, they were still oblivious to what was happening. I was being dragged away, and they wouldn't even have noticed I was kidnapped.

' _I have to do something.'_ In a desperate attempt, I bit my captor's hand as hard as I could.

They loosened their grip, not enough for me to escape, but enough to gather attention.

"SABO-" The hand was there again and I was being dragged again, only faster.

Fortunately, I gathered their attention. Their faces panicked as they ran after.

At that moment, I realized my vision was becoming spotted. I kept my eyes trained on the brothers as I drifted into unconsciousness.

-

 _Lucas didn't bother locking his door as he went to his bed, collapsing on it._

 _The scene replayed in his mind, again and again._

 _But he_ _couldn't get it out._

 _He didn't cry, but he mourned the loss._

 _It surprised him that his father would kill a maid. Despite him being a Noble, he wasn't cruel._

 _The state of the island showed that._

 _So_ _why?_

 _Was his father someone else, someone different from the person he had come to know?_

 _A knock sounded on his door, followed by a familiar voice._

 _"Lucas. Will you open up?"_

 _Fear crept into his mind. He was unable to distinguish the motive in his father's voice, but he knew that it wasn't a question but an order._

 _"It's unlocked." He somehow kept his voice steady, sat up, and prepared for the inevitable_ _confrontation_.

 _The door opened, revealing his father. He didn't look angry, but disappointed._

 _"I thought I told you to stay in your room." He walked towards Lucas, closing the door behind him._

 _Lucas looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry..." He said meekly._

 _His father sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. Lucas flinched._

 _"It's okay, I just wish you didn't have to see that."_

 _His mind drifted to the scene he had witnessed, and a question formed in his mind._

 _He lifted his eyes, meeting matching green ones._

 _"Why did you kill her?"_

 _A frown graced his father's face. "She knew too much."_

 _That day, Lucas would find out exactly what she knew and who his father really was._

I opened my eyes, and immediately panicked. I gasped for air and struggled against whatever was binding me. My surroundings were unfamiliar, and the aftermath of my nightmare made my anxiety spike.

It took me several minutes to control my breathing and to calm my mind. Thankfully, I had been through many other... episodes and knew how to recover from one.

Once I felt calm enough, I searched my surroundings. Above me was a small window and soft hues of purple's, red's, and orange's shone through.

' _How long have I been out?'_ I questioned, it was getting darker as time passed.

I became more aware of the bindings on my hands then, and the lack of my weapon. I tugged on the rope that and found that there would be no way to loosen it enough to escape. And I was tied to a bar on the wall...

' _Think... Lucas, you've been through this stuff before.'_ I thought, remembering the times' people would try and kidnap me for ransom or because they hated my family...

I searched my suroundings again, the place was rundown and certainly hadn't been well kept.

How would I manage to escape?

Again, I looked at the window. It was a little broken, letting the cold air in. I shivered, looking for a broken piece of glass but finding none. A frustrated sigh escaped me before an idea struck.

I bent my legs towards me, preparing for an awkward handstand. The window was just low enough for me to reach with my legs and the bar went down just far enough for me to touch it with my hands. Perhaps I could break pieces of glass from the window and have them fall to my side. Unfortunately, the chance of cutting myself on the glass was high, there was little I could do about that, if I wanted to escape that is

' _I'm definitely gonna get more flexible in the future.'_ I cursed myself as I awkwardly positioned myself up, and let my feet hook on the glass. I hanked my foot, I could feel it loosen. I tugged again, and it broke off, falling to the ground. My legs fell with it, and I ignored the blood tricking down my ankles as I pushed the glass closer to my hands.

I gripped the dull edges of the glass as best as I could, trying not to cut myself. I had the sharp edge pointed up to the rope, and I started to saw through it

I knew it was going to take a long time. especially with how thick the ropes are.

Not only a moment later, I heard voices, and they were coming closer to my position.

" _Are you sure he's the right kid?"_

" _Yeah! They said he had blonde hair and hung out with three other brats..."_

I groaned slightly, cutting the rope faster. ' _Are they really mistaking me for Sabo right now?'_

Honestly, that was fine, but these guys were probably a branch of the Bluejam pirates. One's he would get rid of when the time came.

Sure, they really could be looking for me... but the chance of that was near impossible.

The door slammed open, and two men entered.

"Oi, you," The first voice I had heard belonged to a gruff man, he had a strange blue mustache that didn't match his stark white hair. "Are you the noble brat?"

I gave him an unimpressed stare. "No, sorry. You got the _wrong_ _brat_."

The mustache man sent a look that clearly said. ' _This is your fault._ ' to his companion. Said person shifted nervously before stomping over to me, looking to redeem himself.

"Liar! You have blonde hair, just like our description!" His hair was a dark purple, and he wore yellow clothes. I grimaced at the poor choice of colors.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not the only one with blonde hair," I answered slyly. He really wasn't too bright...

It seemed my tone had an effect on him and leaned forward angrily. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was already on the move.

I tugged on my bindings, and they came undone easily. I reached for his pistol and pulled the safety back before firing three times.

I hit the mustache man with the first two shots before aiming at the idiot, who was dead before he hit the ground a bullet to his skull. The mustache man was laying down, groaning in pain as I approached. I kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious before he could make any retaliation.

Something caught my eye, and I noticed he had my sword, Levantine. I smiled and took it from him, fastening it to my hip again.

I started walking for the exits when I heard a den den mushi ring. I turned, looking for the origin. My eyes landed on the mustache man, and I pulled out a pocket sized snail. I answered it and the person on the other end spoke.

" _We found the noble brat, gave him back to his father. Captain wants you here now_!"

I said nothing as I hung up.

A sigh escaped me as I remembered something very important.

' _The Grey Terminal Fire... and Sabo's supposed death.'_

I grimaced, a plan formulating in my mind.

' _Things are going to change.'_

 **Omg, finally I typed all this up. I hope it was worth the wait. Its been like, what, 4 weeks? Jeez...** **Also, Lucas is starting to remember more and more. He knows about many of the important things at least.**

 **Work has been hard. School is starting in about a month. I just made a new friend. My best friend is visiting from Cali. Life has it's up and downs.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I** **sure** **did**.

 **There's a reason this is a T rated fic. Murder, torture, blood, gore, and other themes are going to show up. Should I change the rating back to M?**

 **Also, I am adding my own twist to the One Piece world. Specifically because of Lucas's past. This story will be canon divergent (of course) and it might be more than you expected. It will follow the same direction, but its gonna be different from canon in a lot of ways.** **I have it mostly planned out, but it might change. If you have any questions, feel free to ask but I wont give away too many spoilers.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Push23- I'm glad! I hope you enjoyed Lucas's little predicament.**

 **Matt- Great!**

 **Kitsune to Tenshi-chan- It's coming up soon! ;)**

 **Spectragirl- I'll try my best!**

 **surgeonlaw- Thanks a lot, this makes me keep writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Lucas was led by his father to his study, when they entered he half expected the maid's corpse to be there._ _It wasnt, and he relieshed in the relief it gave him._ He didn't see a drop of blood anywhere, and couldnt help but wonder who cleaned it up in such a short time span.

 _He said nothing, even as his father opened a passageway from behind a bookcase and led him down the stairs_ that lay behind it.

 _Lucas idly wondered what else his father was hiding._

 _As_ _they went further, could see a room approaching. As they entered, Lucas was awed._ _The lab was huge, machines lined up all over the room. The equipment was high tech and definitely expensive._

 _His eyes looked over to meet his father's._

 _"Amazing, huh?"_

 _Lucas nodded, not trusting himself to speak. His father continued_.

" _Look over there, at those documents. Tell me what you see."_

 _Lucas did as he was told, and picked up the documents. He took a moment to look over the information._

 _Amulet R. Lucas_

 _Son of Amulet S. Jude and Amulet R. Iris_

 _The subject is to be put under heavy surveillance and protection._

 _We cannot afford the Vessel of Nadezda to be found out by the world. Any action is necessary in order to keep his existence a secret._

 _The document was short and contained little information. It was about him obviously, but what was it talking about_? The boy had no idea.

 _He looked up to meet his father's expecting eyes._

 _"It's about me," he looked back at the paper. "And something about the Vessel of Nadezda..."_

 _"You are the Vessel of Nadezda," His father said._

 _Cold dread seeped into his veins. "What?" He asked._

 _Jude sighed, pushing a stray hair from his face. "Don't you understand? You are to be watched, to be monitored... If you leave, the goverment will kill you. You are dangerous to them," He walked towards Lucas, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Anyone who finds out, must die."_

 _Lucas dropped the papers, and would have fallen if not for the hands holding him in place. Realization sunk in. He knew why now._

 _Tears burned in his eyes, but they didn't come, he wouldn't let them._

 _"Why?"_

 _Why was he dangerous? What was the Vessel of Nadezda? What was he?_

 _"What am I?"_

 _He opened his eyes, not noticing when he had closed them. His looked up to meet his father's eyes._

-

I grit my teeth as I snuck into town, they were going to close the gates soon so I had to get in quickly before security got tight. My ankles hurt, and my stomach twisted and churned in hunger.

I came to a stop, noticing a familiar two story building. It was Lily's shop, it was closed by now but maybe she would be willing to help...

I knocked on the door, cringing at how loudly I did so. After sveral minutes of waiting, I was about to knock again before I heard grumbling and the door creaked open.

Lily pushed a stray hair out of her face, and met my eyes, her expression tired. She frowned, noticing my state.

"Lucas... Is everything alright? What are you doing here this late?"

I shifted nervously, my eyes darted around. No one was in sight, but I felt paranoid.

"Can I come in?"

-

Lily led me to the upstairs where she lived, I sat on one of the chairs in the living room whilst she made tea. I was lost in my thoughts, not noticing when she put a cup of steaming tea on the table in front of me.

"So..." She paused, sitting down in her own chair across from me. I snapped my attention to her. "What happened?"

I frowned, then opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't form the words. Lily was patient, and waiting for me to regain my voice.

"I... was kidnapped." I said slowly, picking up my cup and brought it to my mouth and sipped it despite the heat.

Several emotions ran across her face, but the most noticeable was protectiveness and anger. I furrowed my brows in slight suprise, not expecting the range of emotions.

"By who?" She grit out.

"Pirates. Though they are more like bandits than anything." I said blandly.

I prided her for keeping her anger in control, as she calmly set her cup down and rubbed her temples.

"Are you hurt?" She glanced over me, looking for possible injures.

"A little..."

She groaned. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She got up before I could respond, and disappeared down a hallway. Moments later, she came back with bag. "It's my med kit, do you need help?"

I shook my head, taking the bag and pulled out what I needed. I slowly rolled up my sleeves, showing rope burns on my wrists. After putting cream, I pulled up my pant leg and hissed in pain.

My ankles were bloodly, and littered with cuts. They had long since stopped bleeding, but the pain was still present.

Lily watched me work and was silent for most of the time, before asking.

"You seem to know what you're doing. Who taught you?"

I paused, but only slightly. "My father, and tutors he hired. He wanted me to be well inversed in medicine."

"Wanted?" She asked.

I froze, before nodding. "I- I ran away..."

She was silent, and I slowly looked up to meet her eyes. She smiled reasurringly, her emerald orbs shining with understanding.

"I'm not really suprised..."

I blinked. "You're not?"

She shook her head. "No, I had a feeling something was wrong. At first, I thought that maybe you were lying about being a Noble," She paused, her eyes trusting. "I didn't think that was the case."

I stared at her, suprised. "Thank you..."

Her smile broadened. "I won't ask for an explanation, but if you ever want to talk. I'm here."

I smiled. I knew I wasn't ready to talk about my past, not emotionally at least. Her compassion made me feel warmed and loved. I hadn't felt that way with many people.

"I'll keep that in mind." I told her.

Her smile softened, before her expression became serious. "Where have you been staying all this time?"

"The woods..." Before she could say anything I explained. "But, I'm not alone! I have two older brothers and a younger one with me." I didn't mention that the older two were only a year older.

She sighed. "I don't know what to do with you..."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry," I had long finished tending my wounds, and I stifled a yawn. "Can I stay here tonight?" I asked.

She paused. "Yes, of course. But wouldn't your brothers be worried?"

I hid a grimace, and took a deep breath in to calm my nerves. "They'll be fine, besides, it's really late... it'd be more dangerous to leave now..."

Lily nodded, agreeing before she stood up. "I'll go get some pillows and blankets. Would you like anything else, I can make something to eat."

I smiled. "That would be great."

-

Lily and I built a pillow fort, while we ate popcorn and talked about random things. We avioded sensitive topics.

"Thank you Lily... tonight was fun." It felt nice to have a calm day, even with knowing what was coming ahead.

She paused, before a warm smile lit up her features. "Of course Lucas." she got up, walking down the hallway she went to earlier. "Get some sleep." She turned off the light.

"Goodnight!" I called out after her.

A second later, she called back. "Night!"

I laid back down on the couch, it was confirmable, thanks to all the pillows and blankets Lily left me

As I lay there, I knew it was far to late to find Sabo this late at night. I didn't know where to go, or where the Outlook's house was.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and prepared myself for the next day.

-

"Be careful." Lily said, and shoved a bag into my arms.

"What's this?" I exaimed the leather and fine craftmenship.

She frowned. "Well, since you seem to always be getting into some sort of trouble you're gonna need a way to treat yourself if you get hurt." She gestured to the bag. "It's built as a med kit, and its waterproof. I already stocked it."

My face flushed. "I can't take this..."

She rolled her eyes. "Haven't you heard it's rude to not accept gifts?"

I frowned but relented, knowing she wouldn't let me not take it "Did you make this?"

"I did." Her smile blossomed, and she ruffled my hair. "Now go."

I nodded, determination leading me out the door. "Thank you, Lily."

-

The docks were crowded, and I grimaced and kept my head down as I weaved through the people. I didn't know where I was going, so let my instincts take over.

Murmers in the crowd started to spur, and I lifted my head to see the ship... the one that held a Celestial Dragon.

His name escaped me, and I didn't bother to remember. I was running out of time as well.

I started running, bumping into several people who shouted in anger. I ignored them as dread set into my veins.

A small boat was on the water, bearing Sabo's pirate flag. I tore off my cloak and jumped in the water, swimming as fast as I could.

The first shot went off, and I panicked as fire enveloped the boat.

' _Keep going...'_ I told myself, even as the second shot went off.

I dove under the water, forcing my eyes to stay open despite the darkness. I swam deeper, until I saw his body in the near distance. I went faster, grabbing onto him, pulling him towards me and grabbing his shoulders. I ignored the burning red that obviously was going to scar.

The need to breathe was strong, but I pushed through it and pulled his chest to mine. I swam up, then suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled the two of us out.

I coughed, breathing for air as I reached the surface. I opened my eyes and looked at the man.

 _Dragon..._

I froze, my eyes landing on Sabo. He was holding him, anger in his eyes. Wind picked up around us.

"Take me with you..." I choked out. "Please save Sabo" Tears burned in my eyes. "Ace and Luffy- _I_ couldn't stand it if he died."

Dragon's eye widened, but he grabbed me as well. I tried to keep my eyes open, but exhaustion overcame me.

-

Ace lost two brothers.

Correction, he _and_ Luffy lost two brothers.

He didn't believe it at first, when Magra told him about Sabo setting sail and a Celestial Dragon shooting his boat down.

Not when he told him Lucas dove in after him, but never came back up.

He read the letter.

-

The first time I came to, I wasn't fully conscious.

I heard voices, but I couldn't make out the words before I blacked out again.

The second time was in a panic, after another nightmare.

A man was there, and he was sure to calm me down. Despite his words being slurred and my mind spinning, I eventually evened out my breathing. I couldn't help but fall asleep in my exhaustion.

-

"Will he be okay?" I asked. An hour had passed since I first woke up, and I met both a fisherman named Hack, and a young girl, her name Koala. Dragon was here earlier, but had left after he asked some questions.

"Of course! We have amazing doctors here, he'll be fine. Don't you worry!" Koala chirped, a smile donning her young face. She was probably younger than both me and Sabo.

I nodded. "Yeah.."

Hack frowned, gaining my attention. I raised an eyebrow in question. He sighed, before speaking solemnly. "His head was hurt pretty badly, so he might not-"

"Remember anything." I cut him off, keeping my eyes on the still figure. "I know, but as long as he will be okay..." I swollowed down the lump in my throat.

Koala watched me with a strange look. "What's your relationship with him? I mean boss said that he had no clue who you were"

"Before Sabo was taken by his father, he was in the woods with me and two other boys," I paused. "Though none of us are related by blood, we consider ourselves family... we're brothers." I told Dragon this, when he asked, but these two weren't here for that.

I took note of the small smile on Koala's face.

"Are you hungry?" Hack asked, and I realized I was as my stomach growled.

I was hesitant to leave, but I wanted to be in good health when Sabo woke up.

I gave him a half smile. "Yeah..." Hack turned, and I followed him out the infirmary, Koala behind me.

-

The food was great, but I still had to force myself to eat and to keep eating. There were others in the cafeteria, some gave me assessing looks and others ignored me, but I paid them no mind.

I let my thoughts drift to where we were, the revolutionaries, who saved Sabo... and me.

The group wasn't well known, yet, but in a few years their efforts would be recognized and they would gain popularity. With the help of Sabo...

Dread filled my stomach. ' _Do I take Sabo back? Or leave him here? Do I stay with him?'_ I pondered my choices.

' _Sabo won't even remember me.'_ The thought settled in, and I had to stop eating in fear of throwing up.

' _Then make him remember.'_

I froze, the thought echoing in my mind. Could I make him remember? If I could, I wouldn't have to make the choice to bring him back or not... he could choose, and I would accept his decision.

' _Now... how do I make him remember?'_

 **Ugh, its been forever. I had this all typed out but for about a 2 weeks now but I just never got around to editing it. I didn't like how it turned out either. But** **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I had to rewrite it a couple of times cause I just saw Sabo's time in the revolutionaries.** **I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Reviews:**

 **tuskkins-Thank you, I'm gad you love it!**

 **Saffron Gales- Thanks buddy**

 **Futago no Akuma Shimai-Thanks, I'm glad it isnt boring you. I'll try to use his nickname more often.**

 **gabreilsangel23- Don't worry! I don't have the heart to kill Sabo off, he deserves fo live along with Ace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**An extra chapter to make up for my lack of writing.**

Sabo was due to wake up soon, and many members of the revolutionaries were in the room. In fact, I would believe everyone was there if not for Dragon ordering some members to keep watch on deck.

I hadnt met anyone besides Dragon, Koala and Hack but the latter two were nowhere to be found.

My attention snapped to Sabo, just as his unharmed eye opened.

Ivankov, whose name rang in my mind, jumped forward and shouted. "He's awake!"

Sabo let out a scream, and a lady, who i recongize, but didn't know the name of spoke.

"Dont suprise him." She said, a glass of red wine in her hand.

Ivankov stepped back, crossing his arms. "I wasnt gonna do that! Boy, how rude!"

Sabo breathed heavily, before finnaly coming to his senses. "Where am I?"

"Your on board our ship." The lady said, as Sabo sat up.

A man came over, holding Sabo's neckerchief up. "It says Sabo on your possessions. Is that your name?"

I knew then, that Dragon never told anyone about who I was. I grit my teeth.

"Sabo..." He looked down in thought. "I don't know."

Ivankov leaned forward, his expression serious. "You dont know? Whats your name then?"

Sabo put his hand over his eye, with a pained expression. "No idea."

Ivankov opened his mouth but before he said anything, I stepped forward from where I was in the back of the room.

"His name is Sabo, I can comfirm this."

Everyone looked at me, and I continued. "It seems he remembers nothing, not even his own name. So he probably also forgot who I am."

Dragon turned back to Sabo, who had a conflicting expression. "I first met him at Highland of the Goa Kingdom," he informed. "I am sure he is one of the nobles from there."

The man from earlier spoke. "Then, lets take him home... in search of-"

I jumped in again, cutting him off. "He is a noble, however, he ran away from his parents when he was 7."

Sabo clutched his blanket. "I don't want to go back!" He yelled.

"Why?" Someone asked, and everone looked between me and Sabo.

"I dont know!" He answered. "But... thats the last thing i want..."

I flinched, knowing that he didnt remember anything, but it still scared me. What if thats what he really wanted?

Ivankov threw his hands in the air. "But we cant have you on the ship forever! We have things to do!"

At this point in the conversation, seemed to forget about me as Sabo shouted. "Then bring me somewhere else!"

Everyone looked at each other as if the thought was absurd. "Youre just a kid! dont be ridiculous!" Ivankov said.

"Im begging you!" His eye teared up, and silence rang over the room.

Ivok shifted towards Dragon, and whispered in a hushed voice. "What should we do, Dragon?"

Dragon said nothing, staring at at Sabo with a hard expression.

"He will train to become a revolutionary." He turned and walked out of the room before anyone could say anything. His order was final.

I grit my teeth in frustration, there was nothing i could do to stop this. Sabo remembered nothing, what could i do?

"Then I am staying as well." I announced, gaining the attention of everyone again. Sabo stared at me with a confused gaze.

"Dont you want to return-"

"If Sabo isnt going back, I'm not either." I said as if it was final. "Besides, everyone back on Dawn thinks we are dead anyways."

Ivankov sighed, defeated. "Fine, since these two boys seem to know each other, you two will be sharing a bunk." he told us, and I said nothing as Sabo nodded slowly.

We were then led to a room that wad two bunk beds. I wondered who else we would be sharing a room with. For now, it was just me and Sabo.

"So, you really knew me?" He asked tentatively, sitting on the bottom bunk. Which probably meant I would take the top...

"Yes, I did. Only for a short tine, but I consider you and the other two brothers."

"Brothers?"

"By bond."

Sabo seemed to think about it before asking, "Can-can you tell me about the others?"

"Of course." I sat beside him. "First there's Luffy, he's the youngest. He's a little hard headed and reckless, but that's also like Ace. Luffy smiles alot, he wears a straw hat, and has a scar under his left eye, and always talks about his dream."

"Whats his dream?"

"To be pirate king."

Sabo said nothing about it, choosing to continue. "...what about Ace?"

"He and Luffy are alot alike in the behavioral aspects, but they have very different personalities. Ace scowls a lot, though you and Luffy always seemed to know how to make the him smile." I was no longer looking at Sabo, as I continued.

"He has black hair, like Luffy, and freckles on his cheeks. Another thing about Ace is that he never runs from a fight, no matter what and is really stubborn. He cares greatly for the both of you, even if he denies it."

"And you?" He asked.

I was suprised by the question, my eyes turning to him."Me?"

"You said you're my brother as well."

"Yeah..." I thought about what to say next. "My name is Issac R Lucas, though Luffy likes to call me Luca. I guess I'm pretty blunt, and I like to speak my mind. I try to be honest and do what I think is right." I puased. "I'm not really good at talking to people out of a serious setting, like making friends and stuff."

Sabo smiled slightly. "You seem fine now."

"Because I know you."

"I don't know you..."

I paused. "You know me, you just don't remember."

Sabo blinked, suprised. "I guess that is true..."

"You're smart, and the level headed one of the group. Though just like the other two, you can be reckless and stuborn. You're kind of like the middle ground. Whenever Luffy or Ace would fight you were the one to break it up." I paused. "You are also the person we go too for advise. Though Ace and Luffy are too stuborn to admit that."

Sabo listened intently, his hands on his knees as he leaned forward.

"I-

The door opened then, and we both turned our heads to look. There stood two boys, who I estimated were roughly 16 or 17 years old.

The first had brown hair, going down to his nape. He wore a blue head band, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. He wore dark blue overalls and a white button up shirt under it. He was probably just under 6 feet, while his companion was a full head shorter than him.

The other had dirty blonde hair, his wavy bangs were all swept to on side covering his ear. You could just barely see his right eye through the hair. The hair on the other sife went just barely past his ear, it had a streak of baby pink through it.

He wore a lavender sweater-like shirt, only it had mid length sleaves. His pants were starkly white, and I wondered how he kept them so clean.

The two entered, and the first one spoke. "So you're our new roomates, huh?" His voice was deeper than I had initially expected, and he scowled at us.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered.

The second boy came forward with a small, shy smile. "Excuse him, he's just not good with new people. My name is Pike." He nudged his friend his his elbow.

"Tch, my name's Oliver. Don't forget it."

Pike rolled his eyes, before smiling at us again. "And you two are?"

Sabo seemed to snap out of whatever train of thought he was in. "O-oh I'm Sabo... nice to meet you." A gave a small, timid smile.

"I'm Lucas." I gave a polite smile. "I hope we can can along."

Oliver huffed, and went over to his bunk. Clmbing to the top.

I hid a grimace, that meant I would have to be closer to him.

Pike smile dampened a bit. "It's nice to meet you too Lucas, Sabo. Though it seems like we should all sleep. It's a long day tomorrow."

Before I could ask what he meant, he went to his bunk. "I will turn off the light, you should get in bed." He said.

I did as told, sparing a small "Goodnight" to Sabo and climbing to the top. I settled under the covers just as the light went off.

Surprisingly, I fell asleep right as I closed my eyes.

-

 _A week._

 _All it took was 7 days for his entire life to change._

 _He had always been distant from his siblings, for as long as he could remember. But now, they barely even looked at him._

 _He ignored it._

 _His father started to bring him to meetings, the ones he had with the goverment, the ones he had with others in the country._

 _He's heir to the throne after all._

 _At least that's what his father would say. When someone question Lucas's presence._

 _He wasn't the oldest sibling, nor the youngest. But it was tradition in the Amulet Family that the current king chose his heir._

 _It was strange, to know you would be king of such a rich and powerful country. A country no one knew about._

 _Except the goverment._

 _Except those damn Celestial Dragons._

 _Father hated them both. He said the system was tainted, and those world nobles didn't deserve the power they had._

 _His father had a leverage on them._

 _And that leverage was him._

 _And whatever dark secret that lay in the darkest parts of of the country._

 _He ignored it._

 _Until **he** came into his life._

 _Changing him **again**._

 _For better or for **worse**._


End file.
